


We Make Each Other Happy

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [42]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Introspection, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: One didn't need to be a telepath to know that she made Artemis happy or that Artemis made her happy.





	We Make Each Other Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlet's current prompt challenge table, _sunflower_.

M'gann knew what they had wasn't considered a traditional or accepted relationship by Earth human standards. But that didn't matter to M'gann, not when she came from a planet where it was acceptable; not when she knew that she made Artemis happy.

Not that she needed to be a telepath for that when it was easy to see in how her partner and lover held herself.

Being with Artemis though also made her happy; staying with her was one of her reasons for staying on Earth and continuing to fight for it with the League.

Glancing over at her dozing partner, M'gann smiles softly and lightly kisses her forehead.


End file.
